


When You're Evil

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Emotional Manipulation, Fanvids, Gen, Hannibal is a douche, Manipulation, This is a crack vid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's personal theme song, let's be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot more serious than I intended. I apologize in advance as it is basically 4 minutes of Hannibal being a bad person, doing terrible things.

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/55381838851/when-youre-evil-hannibals-personal-theme-song)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to reevaluate my life after scouring the series for all the times Will cries. 
> 
> Hannibal lives off of human meat and Will's tears.


End file.
